


【麦雷】初恋

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	【麦雷】初恋

※初恋那件小事  
※白色情人节快乐  
01/  
Greg第一次见Mycroft的时候是在高中二年级，个子很高而且身材匀称修长的男孩面无表情地被校长亲自带进了班级，校服整齐的被穿在身上，衬衫的扣子一直被系到了最上面一颗，看起来和教室里其他衣领大敞，领带歪歪扭扭的男孩子们格格不入。  
“同学们，这是新来的转校生Mycroft Holmes，希望你们相处愉快。”胖胖的校长笑起来活像画报上的圣诞老人，眼睛都只剩一个缝。  
被称作Mycroft的男孩只是以一个极小的幅度点了点头，眉头轻微地蹙着，似乎对这个新环境充满了厌恶。  
整个教室里只有Greg身边的座位是空缺的，这是因为没有人敢坐在他的身边，而新来的男孩对此一无所知，他径直走到了教室的最后，在Greg身边坐下。  
Greg挑眉打量着他:头发梳得一丝不苟，制度衬衫被洗的雪白，领带端正地系在衣领之下，黑色的皮鞋发着亮，他甚至嗅到了空气里似有若无的皂角香气。  
很明显，这小子是个有钱人，那种高高在上的有钱人。  
Greg向来讨厌有钱人的装腔作势，在这样一所算不上好的学校当中，Mycroft的样子和举止都被他归为最讨厌的这一类。  
“嘿，不打个招呼？”Greg一只脚踩着椅子，痞里痞气地说。  
“你好。”男孩淡淡看了他一眼，惜字如金地蹦出两个字。  
果然讨厌。Greg想。  
富家小子？等着瞧吧。

02/  
Mycroft第二天来到教室看到的就是这样一幅景象，纸团果核被扔满了整张桌子，他的椅子上分布着深深浅浅的黑色鞋印，而Greg就安稳地坐在椅子上看他的反应。  
Mycroft皱了皱眉，从口袋里掏出一条手帕，把桌上的垃圾尽数清理，又仔细地把椅子擦拭干净，最后把绣着金边的手帕径直扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“这很低级。”Mycroft坐下来的时候这么说道。  
没有暴跳如雷，没有梨花带雨，没有找老师告状，也没有要报复的意思。Greg感觉自己像是一拳打在了棉花上，幼稚且无意义。而跟Greg一起做坏事的男孩们在看到这样的处理方式时也纷纷发出一声无趣的叹息。  
这确实很低级。  
上课的铃声打断了这场并不算成功的恶作剧，即使Greg再不喜欢上课，他还是得老实地坐好，谁让他是老师们的重点监护对象。  
数学课总是令人心烦，尤其是在Greg成绩不好数学成绩尤其差的情况下。他愣愣地盯着窗外出神，清晨的太阳泛着温和的光，伦敦灰蒙蒙的天空中偶尔飞过几只被喂胖了的鸽子。  
“Lestrade先生，或许你愿意回答一下这道问题？”数学老师有些尖利的嗓音把Greg唤了回来。  
他有些烦躁地起身，看向老师写在黑板上的那道题。  
他不会。  
真是烦透了，他想。  
一张写着数字的纸条不着痕迹地飘到了他的桌上，虽然只是数字，但那字体依然非常漂亮。  
他看到他沉默的同桌轻轻用手指点了点桌面，于是他大声念出了纸条上的数字:“67。”  
“非常不错Lestrade先生，你进步很大。”尖嗓子的老师满意地点头让他坐下。  
“我不会感谢你的。”下课后Greg第一时间冲着Mycroft说了这句。  
“不需要。我只是受不了看到这么难堪的场面。”说罢Mycroft就又低头去翻一本厚厚的书，一个多余的眼神都没有给他。  
Greg被噎的说不出话，愤愤地盯着桌上的那张纸条，鬼使神差地把它折了起来塞进了笔盒。

03/  
Greg没什么朋友，那种真正意义上的，大多数跟在他身后的男孩们只是喜欢看他漂亮的身手或是跟他一起欺负人罢了，不过最近他们全都老实了下来，因为Greg最近很少离开教室，更别提像以前一样把应该别在裤子里的衬衫拽出来然后去调笑低年级的小男孩了。  
Greg只是对他沉默寡言又举止得体的同桌太感兴趣了而已。  
他生在普通的家庭，有着普通的父母和普通的兄弟姐妹，他上着普通的学校，有着普通的学习成绩，唯一不太普通的一点就是他并没有像父母期望的那样成为一个乖孩子，他会搞恶作剧，会悄悄在男厕所的隔间里抽烟，他觉得这没什么，他就该这样。  
而他的同桌，Mycroft Holmes，不论从任何方面看起来都是彻头彻尾的富人，上等人，他一定家境优渥，从小就接受最好的教育，为什么他会来到这样一所普通的学校呢？  
“Greg.”他发誓这是Mycroft第一次喊他的名字。  
“什么？”他问。  
“你能不能不要一直盯着我，这很奇怪。”  
Greg一下子回过神来，天哪他在干什么，一动不动愣愣地盯着Mycroft许久？  
“……抱歉，我在想事情。”  
“如果你把作业完成再想的话我想海莉太太会很高兴。”  
“得了吧，她简直就是个女巫。”Greg吐了吐舌头。  
Mycroft听了他的话，嘴角扬起了一个弧度。  
Greg第一次看见他笑，男孩漂亮的双眼漾起温柔的笑意，像是终于钻出壳的小乌龟，也像收起刺的小刺猬。  
Greg不知道他的脸颊为什么有些发热，他只好转过头去，干巴巴地留下一句:“别整天板着脸，笑起来不是挺好看的。”

04/  
三年级有个大块头，向来以欺负低年级的男孩为乐，他和Greg不同，Greg是些无伤大雅的玩笑话，而大块头崇尚武力，听说他十分享受把瘦弱男孩逼到角落里然后看他哭泣的样子。  
Greg看到Mycroft时他正不卑不亢地直视着大块头，由于身高的优势看起来倒是也没有那么实力悬殊。Mycroft身后站着一个小男孩，看起来只有一年级，带着厚重的黑框眼镜，瘦弱的双腿像两根竹竿一样直打颤。  
“让开小子。”大块头推了Mycroft一下。  
Mycroft没有回答，只是更加坚定地把男孩护在身后。  
“你再不走，”大块头把指关节掰地噼啪响，“我就连你一起揍。”  
“嘿大块头！”Greg就是这个时候走到了他们视线范围内，悄无声息地隔在剑拔弩张地两人之间。  
“没必要为了这么个小子生气对吧兄弟，让他们走得了。”Greg挂上一副和事佬的笑。  
“Greg，听说你改邪归正了，哈？挺不错的，做个乖乖女什么的。”大块头面带嘲讽，“但既然这样的话，我奉劝你，快点滚开。”  
Greg笑了，举起双手退出了他们之间。  
“现在你们没救了，毕竟他只是个没胆量的孬种。”大块头步步逼近。  
“嘿大块头！”身后又传来Greg的声音。  
大块头回头，看到Greg正慢条斯理地把制服外套和领带脱掉，左右扭了扭脖子，攥起右手缓缓举起来:“你看，这是什么？”

05/  
Mycroft把男孩送回了他的教室，然后扯着一个满脸挂彩还笑得欢的Greg进了医务室。  
和大块头的一场肉搏，虽然结果还算不错，但是如果要他回忆过程，只能用惨不忍睹来形容。  
当然Greg的脸也可以这么形容。英俊的一张脸上多了无数个青青紫紫的淤痕还有破皮了的小伤口。  
“你真是我见过的最蠢的人。”Mycroft从角落里翻出药箱，从里面把酒精棉花还有纱布一一取出。  
“嘿，我好歹救了你！”Greg不满地喊道，下一秒却被狠狠戳到伤口上的棉花疼得倒吸一口凉气。  
“我学过散打。”Mycroft说。  
“什么？”  
“我的意思是，”Mycroft叹了口气，“就算你不来我也可以把他打趴下。”  
“……你这样让真是人毫无成就感。”Greg嘟囔了一句。  
Mycroft把纱布贴在他的脸上，两个人离得很近，甚至可以感觉到对方的呼吸。  
“谢谢你。”Mycroft轻声说。  
这个人，也不是那么讨厌。

06/  
虽然Mycroft从没承认过，但Greg单方面把他们归为了朋友关系。  
Mycroft平日总是独来独往，下课之后不会先回家，而是不知道去了哪儿。  
既然是朋友，Greg理所当然的在下课之后悄悄跟着Mycroft，想看看他要去哪儿。  
他来到了学校里他从未涉足过的一间教室，他不知道那是什么地方，所以他等着Mycroft走进去了一会儿才慢慢靠近，然后他听到了音乐声。  
他从门上的玻璃向里面看去，房间的中间放着一架钢琴，而褪去了制服外套的男孩只穿着一件白衬衫坐在琴凳上，修长的手指在琴键上翻飞，而动人的乐声像溪水一样缓缓在空气里流淌。夕阳从窗子照进来，洒了男孩一身金色的阳光。  
扑通。扑通。  
Greg怔在原地，看着Mycroft的侧脸，听着优美的乐曲和自己不知为什么加快的心跳声。  
音乐声不知什么时候已经停了，等Greg回过神，他看到Mycroft在屋子里笑着看着自己。  
被发现的窘迫让他下意识地想离开，但是Mycroft喊住了他:  
“进来吧。”  
他还是没舍得离开。  
琴房里只有一架钢琴和一个琴凳，Greg看了半天，只能有些尴尬的站在一边。  
Mycroft往一边挪了挪，把琴凳的一半空出来:“坐这里吧。”  
Greg抱着书包，小心地坐在了Mycroft身边。  
这感觉很新奇，虽然他们是同桌，但还从来没有过这样亲密的距离，Greg的手臂贴着Mycroft的手臂，他一转头就能清晰看到Mycroft脸上的细小的绒毛和流畅的颈部线条。  
Mycroft的手指再次放在了琴键上。  
“你为什么转学？”Greg问他。  
“原来的学校我不喜欢。”  
“为什么？”  
“他们让我觉得我不是在上学，而是在社交。”  
Greg理解了一下他的话，了然地点头:“毕竟你们这样的家族，很正常吧。”  
“嗯。现在这样我很喜欢，虽然我以前的同学都觉得我疯了。”  
Greg听到这个笑得很开心:“你这样根酷！”  
Mycroft也跟着他笑，手指弹出的旋律轻快又明亮。  
“嘿，我们是朋友了吧。”  
“我没有朋友。”Mycroft说，“不过你愿意的话，当然。”  
音乐确实是很美好的东西，Greg想，我好像听到了阳光，青草还有带着花香的微风。

07/  
Mycroft收到了来自隔壁班女孩的一封情书，粉色的信封，里面是缠绵的爱语。  
“毫无创新。”Greg看过之后评价道。  
Mycroft看着他板着的脸笑到整个人都在发抖，连带着靠在他身上的Greg一起抖。  
这再正常不过了，Greg记不清Mycroft的书桌里被悄悄放进了多少个粉色的信封，来自不同的女孩，相似的情话，还有从来都一脸平静的Mycroft。Mycroft长得很好看，家境很优越，举止优雅，成绩拔尖，既能用低沉的嗓音背诵一段莎士比亚，也能在钢琴上演奏出肖邦或是莫扎特。  
他是那样的完美无缺，得到全世界的喜爱也不为过。  
但是那又怎样，现在靠在他身上的还不是只有我。Greg有些得意地想着。  
“你说，我是不是应该试着回应一下这些女孩？”Mycroft问他。  
“不！”脱口而出后又觉得不对，“我是说，你回应会让她们更疯狂的，不理会就好了。”  
Mycroft挑着眉点点头:“我觉得你说的对。”  
呼。Greg长出一口气。

08/  
不对劲。  
不对劲。  
Greg趴在桌上，用手臂把自己圈在里面，脑子里乱糟糟的。  
他们即将迎来成人礼，学校为他们准备了一场舞会，男孩们可以随意邀约自己心仪的女孩组成舞伴，度过他们人生中最重要的一个夜晚。  
很多女孩向他抛出了橄榄枝，他应该为此感到高兴的，可是他没有。  
一种莫名的烦躁笼罩着他，他甚至找不到它的来源。  
熟悉的皂角香气传来，是Mycroft回来了。  
“Maria和Holly都希望我能做她们的舞伴，你觉得我应该选择谁？”Mycroft问他。  
“别问我！”Greg被自己吓了一跳，他的语气非常不善，甚至可以说是在发怒。  
Mycroft只是抬眼淡淡看他:“心情不好，嗯？”  
Greg揉乱了自己的头发，让它们看起来像是一个乱蓬蓬的鸡窝。  
Mycroft没再说话，而是一缕一缕地帮他把乱糟糟的头发整理好，微凉的指尖在发间穿梭，鼻间是他身上好闻的味道，Greg烦躁的心突然就像被一双温柔的大手抚摸了一样平静了下来。  
“其实我不是很想邀请任何一个女孩，但是成人礼好像非得这么做不可，跳舞，喝一点酒，或许还应该去共度春宵？”Mycroft慢慢说着。  
“不行！”Greg打断了他。  
他突然明白了自己在烦什么，他害怕即将失去Mycroft。  
Mycroft停下动作温柔地注视着他，像以往一样，可是Greg明白自己的心境已经不同了。  
“没关系，你不想说我们就不讨论这个。”Mycroft笑着摸了摸他的头发。  
去吧，就这么做吧Greg，这就是你想做的。

09/  
成人礼这天，整个学校都沉浸在欢乐之中。  
人总是对一些特殊的时间节点充满期待，尤其是成年。成年标志着他们不再是需要被保护的小孩子，而是一个可以独立承担责任的成年人了。他们有权利参加选举，有权利享受酒精，有权利和别人发生性关系。成年人光怪陆离的世界正在缓缓向他们敞开，而他们等待这一天已经太久。  
Greg头一回穿上了规整的西装和皮鞋，仔细打理了头发，连领结都翻来覆去地摆弄了许久。  
他准备了两份礼物，一份在上衣口袋里，而另一份则装在心里。  
女孩们穿着各种各样漂亮的晚礼服，而男孩们一反平日里的不正经，个个看起来都成熟又绅士，虽然还有些冒着傻气。  
Greg在偌大的场所里寻觅着那个熟悉的身影，最后在一个角落里发现了Mycroft。他穿了一身白色的西装，看起来格外出挑。  
还和我很搭。Greg暗暗想。  
他走过去坐在他身边，迎接了Mycroft惊喜的目光:“你看起来真是……太棒了！”  
Greg有点不好意思，还好灯光够暗，发热的脸颊不会被轻易看出来。  
他们莫名默契地在椅子上坐了一晚，没有去跳舞，只是小口的喝着被子里的香槟。  
“不去跳舞吗？”  
“不去跳舞吗？”  
他们同时开口，然后看着对方笑出声来。  
“或许……我们可以一起跳一支？”Greg鼓起勇气问他，缓缓伸出了自己的手。  
Mycroft把头转过去笑了一下，把手覆上Greg伸出的那只手:“乐意之至。”  
Greg有些手足无措地站在舞池里，僵着身子不知道该干嘛，Mycroft耐心地拉过他的手放在自己腰间，自己扶着他的肩，握着他的手，随着音乐缓缓地迈着步子。  
Greg觉得自己陷入了一种巨大的感动中，不算亮的灯光下，一黑一白，两个一样英俊的男孩看着彼此。  
“Mycroft，我想……”  
“什么？”音乐声遮掩了Greg的声音，Mycroft为了听清他的话一下子凑的很近，Greg的嘴唇轻而易举就可以碰到他的耳朵。  
音乐声仿佛一下离他远去，他的耳边只有自己一下一下清晰的心跳声。  
是时候了。  
Greg突然停下了脚步，拉着Mycroft的手冲了出去。Mycroft不明所以，被他拉着跑出去好远才停下，他们停在了学校的湖泊旁，此时这里空无一人，安静的空气中只有两个人的喘气声。  
“Mycroft，我想送你一件礼物。”Greg看着他。  
Mycroft笑着点头。  
Greg从口袋里掏出一块手帕塞进了Mycroft手里。  
Mycroft在月光下端详着那块手帕，只有简单的花纹，右下角绣着两个小小的字母——M·H。  
“第一次见你的时候……对不起。”Greg说。  
Mycroft捧着那块手帕看了很久:“谢谢你，我……我很喜欢。”  
“还有……”  
Mycroft微微歪着头等他的下文。  
他深吸一口气:“我能不能……吻你？”  
Mycroft愣了一下，男孩的眼睛在月光下闪闪发亮，他看着着男孩的眼睛，在那双眸子里他看到了海水涌动，看到了春风和煦，看到了鲜花盛开，看到了漫天星辰。  
于是他什么也没有说。  
他吻了上去。  
男孩的唇很柔软，带着香槟和青草的香气。他的睫毛微微颤抖，紧张地攥着Mycroft腰间的衣料。  
他吻到了他的男孩。

10/  
如果让Greg回忆他们的第一次，他一定会说那是一场“甜蜜的灾难”。  
他们从成人礼的现场跑出来，偷偷溜进Greg的家钻进他的卧室，关起门的一瞬间两个大男孩就又忘情地吻在一起，他们急切地渴求着对方，交换着口腔里为数不多的空气。  
他们毫无章法地扒着自己和对方的衣服，重重地喘着气，年轻的身体已经诚实地硬了起来。  
他们脱掉彼此的裤子，把两根硬挺的阴茎握在一起摩擦着，未经人事的器官兴奋地吐着水，把手掌弄得黏糊糊，湿淋淋。  
Mycroft的吻落在他的颈侧和肩膀，空气里都是浓得化不开的甜蜜。  
Mycroft无师自通地把手伸向了Greg的身后，换来了Greg小声的抗议:“为什么不是我？”  
“是你向我告白的亲爱的，这次让我好吗？”  
算了，他从来都拿Mycroft没有任何办法。  
被手指进入的感觉很陌生，不是很疼，更多的是酸胀感。Mycroft吻着他，慢慢让他习惯，直到三根手指畅通无阻。  
“可以了……”  
Mycroft扶着自己的性器缓缓插入，太大了，太过了，Greg大口喘着气，感觉自己像是要被从中间一分为二，和手指完全不可比的粗大器官带来了撕裂般的疼痛。  
Mycroft也不好受，但是他依然坚定地开拓着，一边握着Greg的性器抚慰着，Greg随着他的动作发出小声的呻吟。  
18岁的这一天，两个男孩拥有了彼此。  
他们的记忆里，有汗水，生理性的泪水，还有黏糊糊的精液；深夜透过窗缝吹进屋里的微凉的风，皎洁的月色，还有漫天璀璨的星光。  
哦，还有一千个甜蜜的吻。  
——Fin——


End file.
